Well
by StellaMuffins
Summary: A set of random semi-crack drabbles in honor of SoulSilverShipping day, March 14. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping —Happy SoulSilverShipping day! c:


_**1. Fly**_

"I believe I can flyyyyyyyyy!~" Lyra sang, spreading her arms out high into the wind.

'Lyra, hun, don't fall,' the over-protective Dragonite informed, flying through the skies of Johto. She sweatdropped, sighing. 'Maybe this was a bad idea...'

"NONSENSE!" The brunette exclaimed, laughing. "I'm flying up high! Into the bright sky!~"

"Woman would you fucken put me down?!" Am all too familiar voice yelled from below.

Silver clung to the Dragonite's arms for his dear life. All he remembered was him casually walking towards Blackthorn's Pokémon center, hands in his pockets. Until he suddenly felt no more earth and saw the rooftop buildings from beneath his floating feet.

"Silver!~ Sing with me!~" Lyra chirped loudly, smiling. She patted the Dragonite, encouraging her to increase her velocity.

"Arceus Lyra, we're gonna die!" Silver yelped, tightening his hold on Dragonite's arm.

"No we aren't! Wheeeeee!~" The brunette swayed left and right, attempting to 'fly' through the sky.

"DAMMIT LYRA!"

* * *

** _2. _**_**Baking**_

"Let's see..." he murmured, slipping though the cookbook titled, "Baking for Dummies". "Well that seems simple enough!" Silver slapped the book onto the counter, reading over the ingredients.

It was a challenge.

He remembered her words clearly.

* * *

_"You don't know how to bake, silly!" Lyra giggled, poking his cheek._

_Silver raised an eyebrow. "I so can."_

_"Nope."_

_"Yes."_

_"Prove it."_

_"Challenge accepted." He stormed off, cursing his way into a grocery store._

* * *

Grumbling, he walked to the fridge, looking for the necessary ingredients. He pulled out most of the ingredients, setting them on the counter next to the book. Silver orbs stared at them blankly. "...Now what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Silver looked over to the book, and read the instructions.

**Step 1: Have all ingredients.**

**Step 2: Mix all said ingredients together in a large bowl.**

"Step one, check." He pulled out a pen from the drawer, and checked it off from the list. "Step two... Will work on it."

He sloppily threw all said ingredients into a bowl he had found on one of the top cabinets. Silver eyed his work, red eyebrows furrowing together. "...Eww."

The bowl looked like a complete mess.

Shrugging, he went to his source again, crossing out step number two. "There..." His eyes traveled down to the next steps.

**Step 3: Mix all ingredients until batter is smooth.**

**Step 4: Place batter in non-stick pan of your choice.**

**Step 5: Let it cook for about 45 minutes or until inserted toothpick comes out clean.**

"Seems legit." The redhead smirked at the batter, holding a wooden spoon in his right hand. He stabbed the spoon into the batter, and began to churn it. "Heh, this is too easy."

Satisfied with his results in batter-churning, he walked towards the oven, pulling out a non-stick pan. "..." He walked back to the counter, and glared at it. "Alright... Time to make some motherfucking cake!" The redhead swiftly snatched the batter, and quickly dropped its contents into the non stick pan. Feeling oh so confident about his results, he quickly walked over to the oven with the pan. Throwing the pan into the oven, he turned the knob up too 350 degrees. "Forty-five minutes..." He slapped the oven door shut, and walked out of the kitchen, a sly smirk plastered onto his face.

He forgot about the cake.

After placing the cake into the oven, Silver had grown bored of waiting for it to bake. So, he insisted on training with his Pokémon for a few rounds. Now, Silver had thought that his training would last a good twenty minutes or so.

Boy, was he wrong.

The training had lasted about a roughly three hours or so. The reason why he had stopped, was because Weavile had pointed out the smoke he had seen coming out the kitchen window. 'Silver... Should the kitchen have smoke like that?'

"Oh shit—" Silver blurted, running towards the house. Slamming the door, the redhead rushed over to the oven, and tried to open it out of reflex. "Oww!" He yelped, pulling his burning hands back. He glared at the oven, growling. "Alakazam! Open that door!"

'Fineeeee,' Alakazam mumbled. He raised his spoon up, causing the oven to open. He pulled out the pan and slowly set it on the counter.

"..." Silver had walked up to the pan, staring at it.

All he saw was black. Pure charcoal black.

Silver gawked at the pan, then looked over to the cookbook, to see the final step.

**Step 6: Eat it or throw it away if burned cause you're a dummy for using this book.**

"Fuck."

* * *

_**3. Lollipops**_

"Mmmm~" Lyra purred, taking a lick from the cherry flavored lollipop.

"..." Silver had only been gawking at his girlfriend for the past 7 minutes or so. She had skipped along, offering him a lollipop. He refused to eat such childish junk, and she merely responded with a shrug, and slowly removed the wrapper.

As if she was teasing the poor redhead.

He gulped, sweatdropping. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get excited from watching his girlfriend slowly licking the lollipop, savoring the delicious treat...

Lyra knows he's watching her actions. And she knows he's interested. So she teases him. The brunette licked it again slowly, her brown orbs flickering into his silver orbs. She placed the whole lollipop into her mouth, and moaned cutely in satisfaction. "Mmmmm~ So good...~"

Silver's jaw dropped as he felt his hormones kicking in. No, he wasn't gonna steal her lollipop. No, he wasn't gonna pounce at her at that very moment. No, he wasn't gonna take her lips into his own and savor her, taste her...

"...Fuck this." Silver stood up, and eyed Lyra seductively.

Lyra looked up, noticing he was staring at her. "Hm? Did you change your mind and now want some?"

He tackled her on the spot, swiftly taking the lollipop away from her. Thrusting the candy into his mouth, he licked it. "Nope, I want something else..."

Lyra only smirked seductively in response.

* * *

_**4. Twister**_

"Left foot green," Lyra yelped, sliding her foot on said color.

Silver only groaned in annoyance, his left hand on yellow, and his other on red. His two feet were unoccupied, however, and he only sat there in his fixed position.

Silver turned on the arrow, and it landed on green.

"Right foot green," he murmured, slowly slithering his foot on the green spot next to Lyra's. His place had changed, and how he managed to hover his lower half of his body on Lyra's was way beyond him. "..."

Lyra shifted a bit, as he felt his body press up against her back, and she blinked. "...Uhh..."

"I told you... I'm flexible enough," he muttered, looking away. His legs started to quiver from both the soreness and the fact that Lyra was right under him.

"...No you aren't."

He only chuckled in response. "You just don't want us to stop, do you?"

"Nope." A light giggle was heard from below his body, and he shuddered.

* * *

_**5. Band-Aid**_

"Icee, wait!" The little six-year-old girl whined, brushing her brownish-red locks away from her silver eyes. She skipped along, following the said Pokémon.

This little girl was none other than Suzanna—in other words, Silver and Lyra's little girl.

'Hurry, Suzanna! The flower is this way!' The cheery Sneasel chirped, skipping along the ground, a smile plastered on his face.

Suzanna huffed, her skipping turning into a running. "Icee! Daddy said not to go that far from the house! We co—WAHHHH!" Suzanna's shoelace had untied from its perfect knot—tied by none other than Silver—and she had ironically stepped on it with her other foot.

Things went haywire from there.

Suzanna ended up falling face first onto the rough ground, tearing her knee-length socks in the process. She slid a couple of feet, scraping her hands and legs. "..." She sniffled, cupping her knee—which had a small wound—and began to rock bach and forth.

Icee happened to see the whole thing, and quickly rushed over to her aid. He gawked at her knee; it started to bleed a bit. 'Oh, no... Suzanna...'

The brunette-redhead sniffled even louder, and frowned deeply at the sight of the blood on her wound. "Icee... The cut... It's bleeding..."

Icee shook his head, and walked over to her knee. 'Suzanna... It's okay... Don't cr—'

_CRACK!_

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelped loudly, causing Icee's ears to buzz in discomfort. Icee flinched, stepping back a bit. Suzanna cried out loudly, cradling her knee. "I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH OH ARCEUS HELP!"

The ice-type's jaw dropped at her cries. 'N-No! Lemme go call Daddy!' He turned around, and began to run back towards the house.

Until he bumped into something in his way.

'Oww...' Icee rubbed his head, one eye closed. He looked up to see what he had bumped into, and gawked. 'Uh oh...'

It was none other than Silver.

His breathing was ragged from the running he had to overcome to see what all the fuss was about, and his eyes grew wide at the sight before him. There was his beautiful daughter, crying, cut, and hurt. The sight broke his heart—one of the most beloved people he loved so much was hurt. The redhead slowly walked over to his daughter, bending down to her level. "Suzanna? What happened here?"

She sniffled, wet, teary silver eyes staring into his own eyes. "I f-fell. And there's blood, Daddy. Make it stop..." Her voice cracked, as she saw more blood being drawn from the cut. She bit her lip from bursting out into tears again in front of her father.

If it was one thing that she had acquired from Lyra, it was her stubbornness.

If it was another thing she has acquired from Silver, it was the ability to mask her emotions.

The redhead frowned, and ran his thumb over the cut, removing the excess blood. "Shh... It's okay. How about we get Mommy to help you with this?"

Suzanna wiped her tears away, nodding. "O-Okay, Daddy."

Silver cradled his only daughter, and picked her up. He placed her over his shoulders, holding her small hands. "C'mon then, let Papa fly you to Mama!"

Icee chuckled, and slowly followed them into the house.

The little girl's frown turned upside-down, and she smiled brightly—just like her mother. "Wheee!~ Go Daddy, go!" She squealed, laughing.

Silver trotted along, headed towards their home. With a smile on his face, he opened the door, and walked in. "Lyra, Suzanna needs you to help her!"

Yep, life for Silver is great at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST TYPE ;A;A;A; I LITERALLY JUST TYPED THIS UP IN LIKE 15 MINUTES FFFFFFF-  
**

**Umm... this was for SoulSilverShipping day. Gah! I barely found out about this today! And I couldn't leave it unattended. So, I quickly typed this up in honor of my OTP :3**

**-On a note, Suzanna is Silver and Lyra's daughter. SHE'S SO CUTE AMG I CAN'T IT TOOK ALL THAT I HAD NOT TO CRY FROM TYPING THIS—AAAAAAAHHHH~**

**I hope you all enjoyed these rushed drabbles /cries**

**And happy SoulSilverShipping Day! /hugs**

**EDIT: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.  
/stabbed for forgetting the disclaimer  
**


End file.
